1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pest control. More particularly, the invention relates to the capturing and removal of rodents.
2. Brief Description Of The Related Art
A first common solution for removing rodents is to use poisoned bait. In this type of use, it is simultaneously necessary to lure the rodents, make it easy for them to access the bait and guarantee the safety of the premises that have been treated, in particular by preventing children and pets from accessing the poison.
The documents FR 2 849 746 and U.S. 2009/0307963 disclose pins or rods for holding the bait inside a baiting station. These rods mean that the stations are complex to manufacture and can prove fragile in terms of maintenance.
The document WO 2009/157027 discloses a single-use safety baiting station containing a predetermined quantity of poisoned bait. However, these single-use traps create a large amount of waste which is potentially dangerous and/or polluting, especially because of the residues of poisoned bait which cannot always be removed via the usual waste disposal channels.
Baiting stations for rodents generally take the form of boxes equipped with a lid which are closed by a safety lock, having an access opening for the rodents and a separate inner part for holding the bait. The documents WO 2005/006857 and EP 0 999 742 describe, for example, baiting stations having internal partitions which separate the poisoned bait from the entrance to the trap. The application WO 94/06286 and patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,053 describe collapsible baiting stations. Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,738 teaches a trap for pests having a base and a lid capable of assuming two configurations depending on whether the trap is used for rodents or insects.
For many years, invasive populations of rodents have been controlled by positioning traps which can capture rodents at the points where they pass by. The documents WO 98/10645, WO 99/63812 and WO 2004/098281 disclose rodent removal devices which can be equipped with a removable receptacle intended to hold some poisoned bait or with a trap for capturing the animal. There is still a need to improve the existing devices for removing harmful rodents.